The University of Wisconsin has been an active participant in cooperative group studies since 1957 and has been the headquarters for the Central Oncology Group since 1961. The University of Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center (WCCC) plans to continue its activities in cooperative clinical trials as a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). In May 1976 Wisconsin was voted in as a full member of ECOG whose activities are designed to improve the total care of cancer patients. The WCCC participation involves the Divisions of Clinical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Gynecologic Oncology and Hematology in a multimodal, multidisease activity. Both the clinical and pre-clinical resources of the WCCC and University of Wisconsin Hospitals (UWH) are available to support its clinical trials efforts. These include over 100 beds devoted to cancer care; a large outpatient clinic; laboratories for pharmacology; basic research programs in carcinogenesis, endocrinology, hematology, and radiation biology; and data automation and computer facilities. Active training programs for students, house staff, fellows and postgraduates are ongoing. Through an established satellite program, physicians at the Madison General Hospital in Madison, Mt. Sinai in Milwaukee, Marshfield and Gunderson Clinics in Marshfield and La Crosse can be included in the University of Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center programs.